


Mourning

by 3egg



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3egg/pseuds/3egg
Summary: Robert Joseph MacCready never wanted this life; wife dead, son sick, and no way out of the Third Rail. It's not till a woman with high up connections hires him on as a partner does he actually gain hope for his son again. Maybe this stranger will help him with the kindness that he needs, or maybe this partnership is too much for him to handle. Either way, he really wishes she would tell him anything more than just her name.
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Female Sole Survivor, Robert Joseph MacCready/Sole Survivor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Linoleum

The lights hung low in the Third Rail, casting menacing shadows on all the patrons that clung to their guns and drinks with unease. There was a sense of tension that swept its way through the bar at all times, especially on the nights when the howls of rad storms wrapped themselves around every building in Goodneighbor. It was times like these where everyone’s tension seeped its way through the room, as all the strangers crowded in the damp subway turned bar that shielded them from the harsh radioactive storm. 

Although the tension in the bar hummed with every movement of these wastelanders what seemed to calm the strangers was the soothing sound that echoed through the railway. Coming from the lit up and dazzling woman that stood on stage, Magnolia, the bar was suddenly a tolerable place. It was the classiest performance one could get out in the wasteland, and none knew it more than Robert Joseph MacCready.

Sitting at the far end of the bar, away from the performer’s lights and patron's eyes, he took a drag off his cigarette, closing his eyes and enjoying the stale yet pleasant taste. It certainly wasn't the first cigarette of the night and it definitely wouldn't be his last. Looking down at the whiskey in the glass, MacCready thought back on the last job he was hired to do. The shots of his latest kills rang through his head; one shot in the head of a 40-year-old woman, another two shots in the chest and neck of the man she was having an affair with, and one last shot for MacCready as he threw back the last of his whiskey.

His head now peered down at his empty glass enjoying his buzz. Shifting his focus from the glass his eyes peered down at the old linoleum bar. Just how did it still look so pristine? It might have lost the gloss that brushed over the material some hundreds of years ago and maybe a couple scrapes from the years, but it was still just as good as new.  
The Great War was never on MacCready’s mind, why should it? Just a bunch of people he didn't know and didn't care about that completely fuc- screwed up his life. That forced him to be what he was now, which forced him to do what he needed to do today. Something that had nothing to do with him and that had everything to do with this pristine linoleum bar counter.

MacCready stood up and wiped his face trying to push those thoughts out of his mind. Best to forget the drunk thoughts of a depressed man. Hoping to clear his mind from the rut he had thought himself into, MacCready put out his cigarette, adjusted his rifle that settled on his back, and headed to the stairs. The Radiation storm hadn’t let up, but it wasn't a far away walk to the Rexford Hotel and he just needed to get some sleep and forget this day. And thanks to the job he had finished, he could afford to sleep in a hotel for the next few days.

MacCready navigated through the tables within the club but as his eyes rested at the top of the stairs, a pair of boisterous voices echoed their way through the hall. He knew those voices and did not like the conversation that was going to follow. Unfortunately due to MacCready having a long day and a little too much to drink he was not quick enough to avoid the men who trudged their way to the bottom of the stairs. It was obvious by the lack of shock in the pair’s eyes and the obvious coordination of their nod to meet them in the back room that this was not a chance meeting. MacCready knew the Gunners were after him ever since he left but he could not force himself to care. And with that quick nod, he followed them to the back room.

“Can’t say I’m surprised to find you in a dump like this MacCready,” Winlock drawled. 

What a scene, MacCready thought. This wasn't as exciting of a threat as he made it out to be. Maybe it was the booze, maybe it was the hopelessness of the situation but it just didn't seem to register that this was even a problem he needed to deal with. MacCready scoffed, shaking his head.

“I was wondering how long it would take for you bloodhounds to track me down, Windlock.” MacCready sneered his name as both of the men crowded him in a corner, no exit. While MacCready wasn't a great judge of threat at the moment, he wasn’t stupid and noted that they wanted to make him feel cornered.

“It’s been almost three months, don’t tell me you're getting rusty,” MacCready paused, “Should we take this outside?”

“It ain't like that, I’m just here to deliver a message,” Winlock spoke evenly.

“In case you forgot, I left the Gunners for good,” MacCready demanded, taking a step towards the two mercenaries before him. He fu- freaking hated the attitude of these two. Winlock, Barnes, the whole Gunners organization just wasn't for him; but MacCready would not lose one of the only skills he had that was marketable.

“You're still taking jobs in the Commonwealth, that ain't working for us. The only reason we ain't filled your body with bullets yet is because we don’t want a war with Goodneighbor.” Winlock bit back but with more restraint.

“Yeah yeah, I got it,” MacCready said, waving the two off to the door with a flick of his wrist. “We finished?”

“Yeah, we're finished,” Winlock said turning and exiting the room with Barnes on his tail. 

MacCready pinched the bridge of his nose and sat down on the nearest chair, the bright light of the backroom always gave him a strange headache that he couldn't quite shake. But he might as well wait out the two oafs as they stalked out of Goodneighbor back to the Gunners. As MacCready closed his eyes and rubbed his temples trying to alleviate the tension built up in his skull he noticed a figure stepped into the path of the light and stood in front of him.

“Look, if you’re preaching about Atom, or looking for a friend, you’ve got the wrong guy. If you need a hired gun, Maybe we could talk.” As MacCready finished and finally looked up at the person who had blocked his vision he took in who it was.

As the figure looked down at MacCready he watched as she tilted up her wide-brimmed hat and pulled down the handkerchief that covered her nose and mouth. She had clearly just stepped out of the radioactive storm and into the bar just moments before due to the radioactive ash still dusting parts of her body. She looked at him, almost as if she were considering a product to buy. Nothing about being a Mercenary was dignified or respectable, even down to how clients looked you up and down as if you were nothing more than what you sold. That’s what mattered anyway.

“You’re a mercenary?” The woman asked, her eyes making contact with his before he could answer she continued, “And you aren't with the Gunners? Is that what you said?”

“Yes I'm a merc, No I'm not with the Gunners.” MacCready drawled out in a tired tone, not particularly looking as interested as he should to a client. It had been a long day and all he wanted was to throw himself down on a semi-comfortable bed and sleep till the afternoon.

“Look,” the woman started her voice, smooth and silky, “I just came into town, and I heard that you’re a hired gun. I need help with a mission, and maybe something more if this little companionship is successful.” Her eyes fixated on his as she outlined what she wanted pausing in judgment at his current state.

“But, I can see you arent your best self right now, I will be here tomorrow at around four.” 

It’s at this moment MacCready finally noticed her foggy blue eyes trained at him with a calm, yet strained expression. The rest of her came into focus as her words echoed through MacCready’s head, as he seemed to recall that same expression on a far more familiar face in his past. Someone who might not be a leader, but someone who could bring great change.  
It was when she walked out of the Third Rail and out of MacCready’s line of sight that he could feel the unglossed linoleum on his fingertips and the old world sorrow that it brought.


	2. For Sale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sold! To the lady in the brimmed hat!

The bright sun that shone in through the blinds of the Rexford hotel illuminating the little flecks of dust that scattered across the room. MacCready was already awake, sitting on his bead and tying his shoes thinking about the night before. There was a twinge of a headache from his binge drinking and smoking, but other than that he felt much better than he did yesterday. The woman he had met in the Third Rail the night before played in his head as he stood up to adjust his coat and sling his rifle around his back.

Women like that reminded him of home. It seemed like yesterday he looked down the barrel of his rifle into those same foggy determined eyes. Elenore. That woman had too much good in her heart and he just couldn't understand it. MacCready still didn't understand it and it seemed like ever since she showed her face in Little Lamplight everything got a lot easier. She would come by for each of the graduating kids and make the trek with them to Big Town and get them settled in. She was a constant in each of the little ones' lives and no matter how busy she got in the wasteland, she always had time for them. He never asked or accepted her help, not until Duncan and not until he had nobody left to turn to. Lucy was gone and he had nobody to trust in the wasteland. He could do it by himself, take care of Duncan, but once his fever got worse and the blue boils started to pepper his body MacCready knew he had to come to her. He wasn't surprised how easily Elenore took his frail baby boy in her arms, placed him in the extra bedroom in her home in Megaton, and looked into MacCready’s eyes and holding tightly onto his rough hands telling him:

“Go, get that cure.” the foggy strained expression in her eyes never wavering.

Two months of traveling to the Commonwealth and three months out doing nothing in this shi- craphole of a town and nothing to show for it. Actually having the ability to move out in the wasteland was what he needed. Being able to get close to the cure was something MacCready couldn't give up. This woman, MacCready thought, was his only hope to get what he needed. To get on the road and fix his mistakes and to finally be able to cure the only love he had left in the world. 

MacCready sauntered into the Third Rail at two o'clock ready for the meeting at four. He was much too antsy to get this partnership going to be late and miss this opportunity. He made his way down the steps and took a seat at the bar, lighting up his first cigarette of the day and taking a long drag calming his nerves. It was at this moment he noticed the robot bartender eyeing him closely.

“What’s it to ya, Whitechapel?” he quipped with a snarky smile, “Not checking me out are ya?”

The robot bartender seemed to shudder at the thought or clang? And drifted slowly towards the end of the bar where MacCready sat.

“You were talkin’ with that lady last night weren't cha?”

MacCready eyed the robot warily, he was surely a known patron of the bar by now but this woman had just come into town. Hell, last night he even assumed she wasn't from the Commonwealth at all. How could she already have a reputation?

“Yeah, what’s it to ya? She bad for business?” MacCready asked warily.

“Well,” Whitechapel paused, causing his mechanics to whirr in a way that was somewhat like thinking, “She’s got somewhat of a reputation, sort of like a ghost. She’s been mapping out the Commonwealth alone for about a month and has already been working with some very influential people, but none of them seem to know much about her.” 

The air in the bar seemed heavier than he initially thought it was, and the cigarette in his hand seemed to leave a bad taste in his mouth. He was so sure about what he wanted from this woman but wondered if this was much more than he bargained for.

“This woman has been holding her deck and playing other people’s hands. The Brotherhood ship that recently came in? Not a week after it docked she was on board.” 

There was a hot feeling that washed over MacCready, and although he didn't let on that this worried him it was still some information that he was glad that he had acquired. He knew what it was like to be on a mission, but this woman didn't seem to stop for one second. Even though she still could be some help it was still very intense to be in this woman’s company apparently. She needed him for one mission, and maybe something more. That’s what she said and that’s what he would do. It’s all he could do. And even though the thought of getting wrapped up in all of this important bullsh- shoot was not ideal, at least it could be an escape from this rut he trapped himself and Duncan into.

“Thanks, Whitechapel,” MacCready spoke as he took a drag off of his cigarette.

The next hour passed uneventfully, the rows of bar patrons were boring to watch and he could have probably spent most of his time practicing his sharpshooting, but now he wanted to be ready. His conversation with Whitechapel started the gears in MacCready’s head, this partnership with this woman was starting to seem more and more influential the longer he sat and thought. He didn't even consider the possibility of her motives and only thought about his own. This was one way to get yourself killed out here. MacCready prided himself in staying out of politics, but this woman seemed to be in every VIP’s hand. Or maybe they were in hers? Either way, this only seemed to heighten Macready's nerves: every new pair of footsteps that echoed down the hall belonged to this woman and caused him to whip his head around to see the woman. 

It was almost four when the woman decided to waltz down the long stairway into the dark underground bar. Now that MacCready was sober he was able to analyze much more of her appearance than he did the night before. She was clothed in Gunner’s armor painted over a dark shade of brown, covering up the insignias. Her assault rifle was slung across her back and many more weapons clung to her body. Everything about her screamed importance yet she carried no faction logo on her. Her wide-brimmed hat and bandana tied around her neck still hid most of her features, but this wasn't surprising. 

Once she got to the last step, she spent a second scanning the room and stopped as her eyes finally met his. Her eyes softened a bit, but her face stayed the same. MacCready motioned for two whiskeys to be brought over as she came to sit at the barstool next to him. As the drinks were passed between the two of them she picked hers up and swirled it around. MacCready thought to start the conversation, but before he could speak she began.

"I know about you MacCready, and I want to hire you for a job." She paused to take a drink of her whiskey and took a sharp inhale before continuing, "This will be a sort of test for how well we work together before I hire you on as a full-time companion of mine. It will be a somewhat quick job but I want to get the feel of how you work."

"I don't even know your name," MacCready laughed, "doncha think it's a little unfair you know so much about me and I know nothing about you?" 

He smiled hoping to lighten the businessy mood she was trying hard to keep. When he looked at her face softening in the candlelight he knew this was going in a good direction.  
"My name is Cal, and that's all you're going to get out of me right now." She gave a faint smile before shaking it off, "So about my offer?"

"I'll do anything for the right amount of caps Cal, but I like the plan you have going right now." MacCready gave a small smile, "250 caps for the first job, then we can work out what the next move is."

"Haha," Cal chuckled and shook her head, "150 upfront and after the job is finished I'll fork over the remaining 100," Cal then threw down her bag of caps which was more than enough to pay double what he had requested, "So you know I'm good for it."

MacCready looked away hesitantly, considering this option. He had been screwed out of this situation before and left with only half of the caps he was promised in the end. But since this was the precursor to what could hopefully be a new companionship, then he could let it slide.

"You got yourself a deal Cal," MacCready smiled a genuine smile for what it seemed like the first time in forever. One step closer to Duncan's cure.


	3. A Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clearing out three vermin-infested housed seems like a great start.

The mission was closer than MacCready had thought. Cal explained she had been hired for an extermination project in town and it had to be kept on the down-low as not to warn the vermin in town. As soon as they exited the third rail, dusk began to fall and Cal took to leaning on the side of the building. Cal took out her Pipboy and pointed at the three houses in Goodneighbor that they were required to clear. He knew the gangs that lived in those houses and tended to steer clear of them. Made sense that someone would want them to be taken out.

Cal cracked her knuckles and brought the brim of her hat down shadowing her eyes as MacCready joined her. They both rested leaning on the wall waiting for dusk to turn into night. Looking at the sky, MacCready watched as the orange and pink sky turned a dark red and purple and eventually to a hazy Navy. Watching the sky change was a treat that MacCready would always cherish; there was something about seeing the day turn to night that shielded him. Maybe it was because the sky never seemed as big as it was during the day or maybe it was because he was so used to living in a cave during his youth. Either way, the night comforted him in a way the day never could.

It was at this point Cal pushed herself off of the wall and looked back at MacCready. 

"It's time," she said in a whisper.

Making their way to the first house Cal kneeled down at the door and began picking the lock with ease. It took her only a few minutes to pick the lock and they were in. Drawing their weapons, they both entered the house and started their mission. 

MacCready preferred long-range fighting opposed close range. Using a rifle for close-range combat is possible but it was not preferred in his own tastes. Some people can take facing the deaths they caused head-on, not him. He was never one to look someone in the eyes as he killed them. Remorse is what he liked to call it; MacCready hoped that the inability to get close to those he was contracted to kill was because of this moral code. 

Cal acted in a quick and calculated as if every step were planned in order to bring about success. Stepping into the first room she took out two men, taking cover behind the door frame while unloading a cascade of shots onto the unknowing men. As this was happening, MacCready pointed his rifle up the stairs at the next targets who had begun to descend. The way she worked was like fire; quickly spreading and working through the battlefield with wild ferocity. MacCready was awestruck, the deeper they went into the house and the more men they both killed he could see just how she had become this important. 

As both she and MacCready killed the last of the men in hiding, MacCready wondered something; why did she need his help? Sure he helped her back there, but the way she was moving made him think that she could finish the next two houses all by herself. 

MacCready looked at Cal as she stopped looting the last of the men in the house. She got up and wiped the blood off of a few caps, flipping them to MacCready.   
“Looting, my favorite hobby,” She spoke with a smile. “On to the next one!” 

They were on the move, each of the houses were the same as the first. The same amount of dumb Goodneigbor gangs that didn't know heads from tails in battle. They were easy kills, it was only the number of the men that gave him much pause. Hell, the last time he was able to get through a job like this was when he was much younger than he was now, And he was 22.

"That was refreshing!" Cal said as she stretched out on the dirty couch in the last house they had just cleared. Her face was a lot softer than it was when he first met her and at this moment, it was if he was finally looking at the real Cal.

"Hehe yeah, nothing beats knocking around a few dimwits am I right?" MacCready chirped.

"You're damn right, MacCready," Cal spoke as she motioned for him to sit on the couch with her. As he nestled himself in the ancient couch Cal motioned for him to take a cigarette as she was already taking a long drag out of her own. This felt comfortable. It had been a long time since MacCready felt comfortable with someone, but this might actually be genuine comfort that he was feeling. He looked over at Cal, a bruise just on her cheekbone had started to form from their tussle, but a big smile stayed on that face. 

"So, MacCready," Cal paused and took another drag off of her cigarette, "We got ourselves a partnership?"

MacCready could hardly keep the joy from bubbling up inside him, at this point he knew he would get the job but it all just seemed so easy. After months of waiting for his break waiting for consistent work where he could keep moving, he felt so close to seeing his baby boy again and being able to make it right.

MacCready snapped himself out of his daydream and grabbed Cal's hand and gave her a firm shake. It was at this, Cal got up and began rifling through her belongings to toss MacCready the rest of his money.

"Alright, now let's get a move on.”


	4. Nursery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry and exhausted, Cal and MacCready rest in an abandoned apartment.

It had been a few weeks since he had started his travels with Cal and everything was going fine. They had finished a few missions here and there but Cal was more interested in trying to decipher the Railroad's whereabouts more than she was interested in working with something useful. This whole pursuit was annoying to MacCready, it wasn't like he hated synths, it was just that it didn't seem beneficial to Cal or himself at all. 

“Why do we even need to do this?” MacCready huffed in indignance.

“Because MacCready, I have dealt with every superpower in the Commonwealth. I have every one of them in contact yet the Railroad still evades me.” Cal turned from the building they were standing in front of and stared down at MacCready.

“Look I was just saying we should do something more productive…” MacCready rolled his eyes, “It's not like we're getting paid to find them, and from what I’ve heard they're a myth.”  
“No MacCready, you look. I hired you.”

“Oh ok, so I get no opinion on what we do or where we go?”

“Not really? I hired you.” Cal said frustrated, “I’m not forcing you to go anywhere, you agreed to be my mercenary and come with me.”

He hated when she got like this.

“Well, we could at least start looking for somewhere to sleep. It’s getting dark and we’ve been up since three o clock in the fu-reaking morning.” Macready yelled angrily.

“Ok,” Cal growled and pointed to a small looking apartment, “There, we can settle down for the night there are you happy?” 

MacCready rolled his eyes, he is sure Cal would have kept going through the night until she found another clue. He didn’t know how she got this much energy. Well, that was a lie, he saw her knapsack. Full of Mentats, Psycho, Daytripper, and literally every other drug in the wasteland. Everyone took drugs in the wasteland, but MacCready couldn’t help but judge.   
“Yeah, sure. Lead the way.” MacCready sighed as he stepped out of Cal’s way.

Everything seemed untouched by time, you would get that every now and again in the wasteland where a house or a building just looked as if there was nothing here since the bombs fell. MacCready looked as Cal slowly walked the small apartment, not disturbing anything. Her once angered body language turned cool and gentile. If she picked something up she put it right back. The way she moved through these halls was nothing like how she normally searched a place.

Searching through the rooms of the apartment would be useless, the only things that littered the halls were skeletons, dust, and maybe some rats. And with all the untouched dust gathered on almost every surface the place seemed as good as deserted. Still, they both cleared the first floor. It was a much more lazy search than the ones they did in the past, but this seemed more like looking through a museum. At the end of the hall, Cal opened the door went into the apartment for a few moments and briskly exited.

“Too many spiders,” she whispered as she passed MacCready.

"I'm staying in the first apartment you can stay where you like," Cal stated quietly as she continued down the hall.

Cal got like this sometimes, ever since they started traveling together she adopted this weird way of acting towards him. After a battle, she would be happy and cheerful, almost like there wasn’t a care in the world. It was during this time when she got close to MacCready and it almost felt as if there was a good friendship brewing between them. But times like this made her almost unbearable to be around, with the adrenaline of battle wearing off the only thing Cal projected was cold. Everything irritated her and she constantly complained about finding the next mission. With the railroad quest taking up most of her time and giving no opportunity to battle it out, she was undoubtedly irritated. 

MacCready scoffed as Cal walked into one of the apartments closest to the entrance and loudly shut the door. If she was gonna sulk, she might as well do it without him. MacCready dealt with enough crap, in general, he didn't need to look after her while she was definitely going to ignore him or complain. 

With Cal’s departure, MacCready stepped towards the room Cal had left in a hurry. Walking into the apartment he found an almost pristine living room. No spiders were in sight as he continued to sweep the rest of the room. Turning the handle of the unmarked door, MacCready pushed through and was met with the dingy pastel walls of a baby’s room. His heart sank to his stomach as he stared in awe at the child’s room. MacCready’s heart instantly went to Duncan, his sweet boy.

When Duncan was born it was the best day of MacCready's life. Nothing could beat the feeling of holding his little body in his arms or getting to see that chubby hand wrapped itself around his daddy's finger. It was pure bliss like nothing ever mattered more than his boy and he would do anything to protect him. Lucy, she felt the same. Even though they were young parents they were the best you could get out in the wasteland. Duncan’s room was nothing like this one, old-world decor was never his style, but the image of his baby in his arms sent shivers down his spine. MacCready’s hand rubbed the edge of the crib and felt the old wood creak beneath him. This whole room was like a punch to the gut.

MacCready’s thoughts were soon interrupted by the faint sound of footsteps, these weren't Cal. As he paused to listen, MacCready could make out at least three different men, each of them walking as if they were searching for something. It wasn't long until they found Cal, her struggles of frustration echoed down the corridor and forced MacCready up against the door.

“Woah Woah Woah little lady, calm down. We just wanna talk, ok?” He heard one of the intruders say.

“Then why is your buddy’s gun to my face?” Cal quipped. 

“Listen!” Another figure called out as MacCready heard a thud and a yelp from her.

“Go, find her partner. He’s gotta be hiding here somewhere.”

It was at this point MacCready readied himself for the battle that was about to ensue. As he listened to the incoming footsteps, MacCready drew his weapon. 

“Look, Cal. We know what you are doing around the Commonwealth and we don’t like it.” The leader spat “You and that fucking idiot MacCready have really fucked the Gunners.”

The Gunners? That’s who had Cal? MacCready quickly switched gears, this was much more serious than some raider junkies. Gunners were bloodthirsty and would only stop once they’ve salted the earth. MacCready listened as the last figure turned the doorknob to the nursery.

MacCready swung open the door and pointed it at the unsuspecting Gunner. He jumped slightly but smiled and turned his head towards the apartment’s exit. 

“Hey, Boss found em,” The merc smiled, “Come here Robert, let’s get the two companions together.”

“Ok good, bring em over!” The boss laughed.

“I’m not going anywhere until I know what the fu-what you idiots want!” MacCready spat, staring at him down the barrel of the gun.

“Listen punk, everything will be explained-”

“No.” MacCready interrupted as he bashed the gun in the Gunner’s face, knocking him to the ground. When he hit the floor he started to stir leading MacCready to bash him unconscious.

“What was all that?!” The leader yelled down the hallway.

“I just put your boy to sleep, Now why don’t you do the smart thing and tell me what you two idiots want?” MacCready yelled as he walked through the main apartment hallway, the last apartment door was wide open but he couldn't see inside. 

“Now, now MacCready. Why can’t you be as patient as your little friend here?” 

“Get the fuck off of me you merc,” MacCready heard Cal spit.

“You disgusting bitch,” There was a slap and what sounded like struggling before he heard the leader speak again.

“Bono, go out there and bring that scared merc asshole here.” 

But MacCready was ready, as soon as the man showed his face through the door MacCready already had the barrel of his rifle pointed at this man’s head. The trigger was pulled in an instant. 

“What the fuck man?!” The leader yelled from inside the apartment.

“WHAT do you want from us?” MacCready yelled from behind the door.

“The Gunner’s thought the last message they sent you wasn't good enough, so now we have to make it a little more clear.” MacCready cowered as he heard the next sound. Cal was screaming in agony.

“We. Want. Blood.” The merc started to laugh as Cal continued to scream and struggle from his grip.

It was at this point MacCready flew into the apartment to see a large man on top of Cal cutting her from chin to chest. As the man turned to look at him MacCready already had his gun trained on the Gunner, shooting him in the head.


	5. Followthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MacCready stitches up Cal.

The Lead Gunner’s body fell onto Cal his blood pouring all over her until they were both saturated with the hot red liquid. MacCready scrambled to the floor pushing the man off of her and untying her wrists and legs. Once she was free they both sat up breathing heavily, the thick fresh smell of iron coated their nostrils. MacCready looked at her, Cal’s face had already started to swell and her lip was cut from some of the previous struggles. His eyes also focused on the most extensive cut, the one from the underside of her chin all the way to the middle of her chest. MacCready moved to help her but she pushed him away.

“That cut is deep, we need to know if it needs stitches,” He explained.

“I know,” Cal sighed, “I’ll fix it.”

“You know a thanks could be nice,” MacCready quipped back. “Who was the one to save you back there?”

“Save me? They were here because of you?!” Cal practically yelled at him.

“You knew that the Gunners would be back for me and you chose to hire me anyway.”

Cal paused for a second, considering what MacCready just said to her. 

“Well then let's deal with them then, where’s their base? Hu?” Cal barked at him, “We’ll take out their whole company for all I care, let’s just get rid of them!” 

“Wait what?” MacCready stopped.

“Yeah. I want them gone. They’re messing up our rhythm.” Cal spoke finally calming down from the initial shock.

“Ok, Cal, ”MacCready said, standing and leading Cal up to her feet, “We gotta get you fixed up.”

It was lucky the apartment still had running water, places like these must-have some storage system somewhere. Wherever it was coming from it did well for all of the blood that drenched Cal. After her shower, MacCready sat her down on the bathroom tub and began examining the largest cut. It did need stitches, but only in a few parts.

This was the first time MacCready had gotten to really see Cal without her armor on. Her hair was just below her ears and was a fair golden blonde that you don't see in the wasteland. But her skin was the most alarming part, if it wasn't for the cut that graced itself down the middle of her sternum it would have been the most perfect skin he had ever seen. And as she parted her towel to show the middle of her chest MacCready had to fight a blush that swept over his entire face because of how exposed she was.

“So, are you impressed yet? I told you I’m a damn good shot, MacCready said as he was sewing up Cal’s wound on her chest. Trying to sound cooler with the sight than he actually was.

“I don't know, I hadn't noticed,” Cal smiled, feigning apathy.

“Oh come on,” MacCready whined, “I've got skills, I’m sure you know talent when you see it.” 

“Ow!” Cal winced as the needle dug into her skin, “You have a few talents MacCready, that’s why I sought you out.”

MacCready laughed awkwardly, not knowing how to accept this genuine praise. 

“I’m completely self-taught, you know? Picked up a sniper rifle when I was ten and never looked back.” MacCready smiled.

“What was it like? Your first time?” Cal asked.

Another blush flushed his face at the thought of first times. For some reason, the only first time that came to MacCready’s mind was when he was 14 with Lucy. They were both inexperienced and incredibly clumsy, but it was definitely a good first time.

Macready laughed again, “Oh, haha, um. I don’t really remember, once you start using it it’s hard to recall your life without it.”

“Oh, I see,” Cal trailed off and got a sentimental look in her eyes. 

“What was your first time like?” MacCready asked, hoping to get any new information off of his partner and the subject away from his own thoughts.

“My first time? Oh I was twelve or so.” She paused, smiling, “My dad took me out into the desert one time and we spent the whole day shooting bottles and snakes. I never really had to use that kind of skill until a couple of months ago.”

MacCready paused and thought for a second to think through the information she had just told him. 

“How old are you?” He asked quizzically.

“Aren't you not supposed to ask a woman’s age?” Cal scowled at him.

“Ok, ok, jeez!” MacCready said as he got back to sewing up her wound.

An uncomfortable silence hung over the two of them. MacCready knew he hit a sore spot but he didn't know when or where. In his eyes, being older was a sign of success that not many were treated to in the wasteland. Either you died from some assholes, mutated creatures, or just by the screwed-up nature of the wasteland.

“What do we do from here Mac?” Cal said, bringing his attention to her again.

“What?”

“With the Gunners?”

MacCready paused and smiled, shaking his head. This was too much, he had hoped this woman could help him out but he never thought she could have done it. The Gunners were a horrible deterrence to him finding the cure for Duncan and he was another step closer to bringing it to him. 

“Haha, yeah I mean, I knew when I was working with them they were working on a home base at the Mass Pike Interchange.” MacCready looked at Cal, “Thanks Cal, this really means more than you could believe.”

Cal smiled and shook her head, the closeness between them gave off an enormous tension between the two. MacCready hadn’t felt this kind of tension in years, the tension that had your blood pumping and left your breath shaking. The last time he felt this was with Lucy, his Lucy. MacCready immediately felt a mix of shame and fear; shame because there is nothing like grieving the one you love and fear that he was able to feel this. MacCready looked away and Cal cleared her throat. 

“We can head out tomorrow, fuck this Railroad shit we’ll find it later,” Cal said with a smile.

“Yeah, sounds good” MacCready stumbled out. 

“You almost done there?” Cal said gesturing to the last bit of stitches MacCready hadn't tied together. “I kinda want to get dressed.”

“Oh yeah right,” he stuttered out closing the last bit of stitches, “There were only a few deep parts of the cut so you probably won't have that big of a scar,” MacCready said as he stood to leave.

“MacCready?” Cal Called after him before he left the bathroom, “Let’s sleep in the same apartment. I don't want another one of these incidences.” She smiled.

“Alright,” He smiled back as he closed the door, “I call the master bedroom!”

“Nope!” She yelled back.


	6. Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the calm before the storm.

It had been a few days since the ordeal with the Gunners had happened and both Cal and MacCready were headed to the mass pike interchange to wipe out their problem. At the time Cal had predicted the trek would take only three days but by the way, the weather was looking they really needed to settle down for the night.

MacCready looked up at the sky, massive radioactive clouds were rolling in from the south. If they couldn't find some shelter they would certainly bleed through their Radx and Radaway in the next couple of hours. MacCready was getting antsy and started to fidget with the strap of his rifle a bit.

“Cal,” MacCready spoke, “We need to find some shelter, this rad storm is rolling in pretty fast.”

Cal looked back at him and almost rolled her eyes, “I’m on it Mac, give me a second.”

Cal stopped near a bus looking at the map on her Pipboy trying to find some shelter for them to stay in. MacCready kept his back off the bus and his eyes peeled on the horizon. He could almost feel the atoms in his body vibrating at the sight of those fluffy radiation filled death clouds.

“I’m not lookin’ to get a new limb here Cal.” MacCready quipped nervously.

“Calm down MacCready,” Cal spoke, peeling her eyes away from her Pipboy and up to the clouds that were rolling in.

He saw Cal’s concentrated face contort into a small smile as she looked down at her Pipboy again. She was getting more liberal with how she treated him and that small smile seemed to quell his nervousness a little. MacCready was glad to finally gain a little bit more of Cal’s trust and friendship. He was fine with partnerships that were all business but if they had to work together they had to form a little bit of a friendship. Even if Cal was a prick at times.

“There’s an old hospital I cleared a while back just up the road, we could just do a quick run through to see if all the raiders are gone then set up shop there.” She flicked her assault rifle in her hands and headed towards the road.

MacCready wasn't too happy about sleeping in a hospital, but he knew that there were worse places to be stuck. At least here there wouldn't be a whole lot of work clearing out a place. Although Raiders swarm hospitals like radroaches, it takes a while for them to actually set up shop in a place they thought they were safe in. 

MacCready trailed behind Cal and watched as the hospital she was talking about slowly came into view. It wasn’t as torn up by Raiders as he thought, but then again he had to deal with DC Raiders and they were much more bloody. 

Once inside everything seemed cleaned out Sure there was blood splattered everywhere and the distinct smell of decaying bodies but this was the safest shelter they would get. After checking to see if the place was actually cleared Both MacCready and Cal set up their belongings in one of the offices with two sofas as the storm raged outside. Even the hum of the generator couldn't block out the howling wind of the radiation storm. MacCready looked over at Cal who was eating a slightly warmed can of beans they had found in the lunchroom.

“The storm is really howling out there,” Cal said, mouth full of beans, “Hopefully the storm hits the Gunners so they’re more vulnerable.” 

MacCready looked up from his own meal and considered how they would be affected by this. They were up higher but they had very little for shelter, they would obviously be stressed out and underprepared by this unexpected storm.

“Ok, I haven't been there for a few months, and since this was a new outpost when I left I don’t know how much they have beefed the place up.” MacCready said, “I just want to warn you, the Gunners use all the dangerous weapons they can in order to get the job done.”

“MacCready, I know what the Gunners are like. I’ve dealt with them before.” Cal said, eating another spoonful of beans.

“I know, but this is a whole base we're talking about. They might have Automatrons, nukes, sentries. This is their base of operations and they won’t go down easy.”

Cal paused her chewing and set down her food.

“Look MacCready I know you have insider information about the Gunners but I have defeated their asses before,” Cal said sternly. “I cleared the Gunners in Quincy all in one night so I don’t think we need to pussyfoot around this time.” Cal went straight back to eating her food in silence.

“Look, Cal, I’m not insulting your combat skills.” MacCready barked back, more than a little bit annoyed.

“But aren't you? Listen MacCready, I’ve spent most of my time in the Commonwealth killing entire factions of people just because they shot at me. I know what to do in situations like this.” 

“I just wanted to brief you on what we could find there.” MacCready scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“I know what I'm up against! I’ve fought the Gunners before! I know what weapons they use and I know they are some of the most skilled mercs out there.” Cal paused, “If you had more specific information, like how many people, the layout of the place, or anything else I would be grateful.”

“Pull up the map.” MacCready shook his head annoyed.

Cal flicked her Pipboy on and flicked through all the tabs, landing on maps. She offered her arm to MacCready who started to examine it.

“Look here,” he said pointing out the ends of the freeway, “These areas have been demolished so the Gunners only set up camp in this central area here. The only way up is through the many elevators that are guarded at the bottom. We will basically be funneled into a deathtrap if we can’t find a way to surprise them but stay safe.” 

“Well, it seems to me like they’re going to know we’re here whether we sneak up or not.”

“Exactly,” MacCready spoke, “The last time I was there they only had a single elevator going up to the top. They have either built more elevators or have set up sentry stations at the bottom.”

“Alright,” Cal said as she spoke. “Alright, well what if we kill the guards at the bottom sentry stations from afar, then we can sneak in by taking their armor.”

“Ok, that might actually work!”

“Yeah, we might not fool them all the way but we definitely won't get our heads blown off the second we set foot on base.”

MacCready watched as Cal sat back, her arms stretched above her head satisfied with the plan they had just concocted. He could tell that she was tired, they both were. Cal then rested further into the musty couch and wrapped herself in the blanket.

“We just need to make sure it all goes smoothly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut is coming I promise!


	7. The Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle ensues.

The plan had gone smoothly so far, dressed in the Gunners armor Both Mac and Cal were getting ready to go up to face the people who have trapped him for the past year. It was a giddy and euphoric feeling getting dressed in Gunner clothing again, MacCready was never one for uniforms but this one was particularly special to him. The first time he shimmied into the Gunners uniform he was a trapped man but now the sleek armor symbolized his freedom.

“Shit, MacCready,” Cal said as she was pulling the clothes off of the other officer, “They are both covered in blood.”

It was at this point they both heard the distinct chirp of a communicator on the dead officer’s chest. They both shot each other worried glances before Cal picked up the communicator.

“Brad, what is going on down there?” The com quipped.

MacCready swallowed down a knot of fear, they would surely know what was going on if they couldn't figure out another plan.

“Brad, we heard a couple of shots. Are you and Pat ok?”

“Y-Yes,” Cal stuttered in a manly tone, “Yes, well no. Pat’s been shot.”

Cal had a wild look in her eyes as she pulled on the rest of the armor that was covered in blood. This was a good idea, this way they could have a reason to get to the top sooner instead of waiting for guard change.

“Shit,” the communicator chirped.

“Yeah, We just,” Cal continued to struggle into her clothes, “She’s been shot in the side, we're coming up to administer some Stimpacks and sew her up.”

“Ok, ok, give me a minute to call the elevator down for you two.” The person behind the communicator seemed worried, thank god the plan was actually working.

It was amazing to see Cal work like this, she was stubborn but always clever. MacCready was glad she was on his side instead of him being up with the Gunners. In another life, if they met MacCready would have been dead in two seconds. She seemed really good at deception, he would have trusted her in a heartbeat.

As they both heard the electric whirr of the elevator descending they both made eye contact. It was at night so they knew their identities would be masked for a moment. Either way, they both secured their Gunner helmets on a little tighter at the impending fight that would ensue. Cal stalked over to the elevator and pulled MacCready with her. As soon as they loaded themselves on the elevator Cal focused her attention on him.

“Keep your eyes to the ground, MacCready and hold on to my side as if you were compressing my wound.” She paused, guiding his hand to wrap around the bloodied spot near her stomach. “Don’t talk, quickly survey your surroundings, and as soon as I give the signal find cover and shoot.”

A rush of adrenaline filled his veins as Cal’s words left her mouth. Nothing could have prepared him for this battle and yet it was finally happening. He could feel Cal’s concentration as she clutched her hands over his own, he knew the moment they parted and drew their weapons it would be over.

As they both reached the top of the stairs, they were met with four Gunners ready with Stimpaks and bandages. They all seemed too focused on “Pat’s” injury to notice how MacCready’s eyes darted from enemy to enemy. One Assaultron, about seven Gunners, and two to three turrets. Jesus. Maybe they were in over their head, but he trusted Cal to get them both out of here alive. They were both ushered off of the elevator and had started to walk towards the shack at the far end of the interchange.

“Hey, wait a second,” They both heard from the crowd of people surrounding them.

“Now!” Cal yelled as she flung her assault rifle around and began shooting.

MacCready pulled out his rifle and shot at the now booting up turret guns. With just a couple of shots, he took out three and then ran to take cover. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Cal facing the Assaultron alone. MacCready focused his attention on the few Gunners that were left. Headshot after headshot he took down the remaining stragglers.   
It was then MacCready heard it, emerging from the inside of the shack came Windlock, covered head to toe in power armor. Their eyes locked as a rush of anger flooded MacCready’s system. All of those years, MacCready couldn't have them back, but he could certainly have the Gunners riddled with his bullets and dead on the floor.

A scream rang out as a bright red glow blinded his vision, looking over towards Cal he could see the faint glow of hot metal as her and the Assautron continued to struggle. It was a good thing she was able to dodge the blast before because one shot from its energy weapon was enough to kill.

“MacCready!” A gruff voice yelled out.

Winlock's frame covered in power armor looked much more intimidating than it did cloaked in the bright lights of the Third Rail. Before MacCready had any time to think he rushed behind a concrete block and began shooting. He knew he was barely dealing any damage but it was the only thing stopping Windlock from rushing towards him full force. 

But that wasn't stopping him, in fact, the constant barrage from his rifle only seemed to anger Windlock. It was hard to know what was a weak spot for power armor. The best thing you could do was keep shooting until something breaks, but that wasn't working either. 

Windlock came towards him faster and pounced directly on top of MacCready with a crunch. Winlock's power armor covered body slammed MacCready back onto the ground knocking him delirious.

“MacCready!” Windlock whispered as he tore his own helmet off, “You really think you can stop me? Look at you! You are nothing and you will never be anything in this world. You left because you were weak, and that will never change.”

Windlock shifted his grip to hold MacCready’s jaw, forcing out a yelp of pain. As Windlock took out a simple 10mm pistol and pressed it to MacCready’s head. There was no time to think, not even time to say sorry to his son for failing.

“There's nothing you can do to save yourself.” He paused licking the blood off of his own lips, “And after you're done I’m gonna kill that partner of yours. Say goodbye MacCready.” 

It was at this point a bright hot light blinded MacCready right before he fell unconscious.


	8. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MacCready is hurt, bad.

“Oh my god, MacCready!” Cal yelled.

MacCready blinked his eyes, lifting himself up as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. He was no longer pinned down by Windlock but felt unable to move, a pair of soft but firm hands pressed on MacCready’s biceps laying him down again. MacCready scrunched his brow in frustration as he lazily shook his head from side to side.

“Where are-”

“We’re back at Medtech, where we stayed last night,” he could hear Cal take a shaky breath and continue, “Mac, you almost died.”

Her tone was filled with unbridled fear but all MacCready could feel was joy. Joy that he wasn't dead, Joy that he had one more chance, and joy that someone cared this much about him. A weak smile plastered itself on his face as he questioned how Cal had even moved him here.

“I was fighting the Assaultron when I saw Windlock jump on you. Oh my god, he was about to kill you so I just had to do it,” she paused, “The Assaultron was charging up so I kicked its blast in your direction. It killed Windlock but he ended up crushing you.”

So that's why it felt like a bus crushed his whole body.

“Jesus Mac please stop smiling!”

“But I’m alive, aren't I?” MacCready quipped, smiling his toothy smile.

The joy of being alive was only coupled with the absurdity he saw when looking down at his body. MacCready was completely stripped of his clothes aside from his boxers. Aside from all of the injuries that covered his body all he could do was laugh at how dirty his boxers were. The injuries didn't look too severe, but the fact that he was naked definitely was hilarious.

“MacCready listen carefully, you have a broken arm, burns on your chest, and a concussion,” Cal said sternly, she pressed the back of her hand on his forehead as he continued to laugh, “Oh god and it looks like you’re starting to get a fever.” 

MacCready continued laughing, unable to make heads or tails at the seriousness of this situation. 

“Please stop laughing! This is serious! I walked a mile with your unconscious body on my back not knowing if you would live or die!” 

This seemed to shut MacCready up and silence hung over both of their heads.

MacCready’s mind still felt fuzzy but he could see the seriousness of the situation. 

“After two shots of Medx and one Stimpack, you finally woke up.”

MacCready shot Cal a worried look as he finally focused in on her face, and she looked like a wreck. Her piercing blue eyes were bloodshot from what seemed to be tears, and her body was covered in sweat and dirt. MacCready’s head began to spin again and a sudden cold chill rushed over him. 

“Cal, I’m cold,” MacCready whispered out in a shiver, “I feel like I’m burning but I’m cold.”

“Oh god I know Mac, I know. That's from your burns.” Cal moved away from him and rushed back to his body.

“I need to get you to the showers,” Cal said, as she started to lift MacCready up from the floor.

“What? Wait why?” MacCready’s head couldn't stop spinning, “I’m so cold, Cal please.”

“It’s Ok MacCready this will help, I promise.”

Cal lifted MacCready to his feet and they both started walking up the stairs. MacCready could barely take any steps as he stumbled and clung to Cal’s body. 

“Here MacCready,” Cal stopped as she lifted MacCready’s body in the bridal position and carried him up the stairs.

“You're strong,” MacCready mumbled into Cal’s neck through the shivers that wracked his body.

“I’m so cold”

“I know buddy,” Cal paused, “I’m so sorry but we need to get your fever down, you don't know this but you are burning up.”

It was only a moment before Cal rushed MacCready in the bathroom under the shower, quickly flicking it on. MacCready cried out in pain as the cold water showered his body. As he tried to move away, Cal wrapped her arms around his frame and held him under the cold water.

“Please Mac stay still.”

But MacCready only moaned and shivered, passing out only a few seconds later.


	9. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MacCready and Cal's relationship is getting better, and so are Mac's injuries.

“Thank you,” Mac said as Cal placed some Corn and a Package of Salisbury Stake in front of him.

It had been like this for the past few days, ever since that night Cal had become distant. It wasn't the distance that he saw in her before, but it was a distance that was much more restrained. He could tell she cared for him in the way she changed the bandages, administered Stimpaks, and fed him. The problem was she never talked unless she was asking about how he was feeling or whether or not he had felt like he was getting better.

“I've been thinking Cal, I’m ready to get out again,” MacCready spoke before taking a bite of his corn.

“I know my arm isn't healed yet, but my head is feeling a lot better and I think we can get moving.”

“No, it’s too risky,” Cal said sternly.

“Listen, Boss, I know you’re very worried about how I’m doing. But I’m not some weak little puppy who needs to be taken care of,” MacCready responded, much more annoyed than he was before.

“MacCready, we need to wait for your head to heal fully. We aren't ready if you can’t hit a target.” 

MacCready huffed and continued eating his food, It wasn’t like he was being held captive, and he knew he wasn't good to go. Obviously he needed at least two more days to hit the road and a week until he was 100% better. MacCready just wanted to get something out of Cal. After that day it wasn’t like their friendship was set back to when they first met, it was like she wasn’t even there. 

“Cal,” MacCready started as Cal sat down next to him with her own food, “Cal, I just wanted to thank you. For everything.”

“Why did you run with the Gunners?” She asked.

MacCready sighed, he knew this question would be asked sooner or later. 

“It was the best option at the time…” MacCready trailed off. 

He wasn't ready to tell Cal about Lucy or Duncan or any of his failures in the Capital Wasteland. The guilt of losing Lucy and abandoning his son was all too fresh in his heart so telling her about that wasn't an option. 

“When I moved out here to the Commonwealth I needed to find a way to keep the money flowing. And since the Gunners were looking for sharpshooters I found myself traveling with them.” 

It wasn't a full lie, sure the time frame was different but he did end up in the Commonwealth chapter of the Gunners once he moved out here in search for Duncan’s cure. It wasn't the time to tell all of the stupid shit he’s done with his life.

“That’s reasonable.”

“Yeah if the Gunners weren’t such bloodthirsty assh- stupid people.” MacCready let out a sigh.

“Yeah they do suck ass,” Cal said back.

They both paused to finish their food.

“What was it like in the Capital Wasteland? That’s Washington, DC isn't it?” Cal asked.

“Washington? DC?” MacCready questioned incredulously, “Cal, you use some weird old world terms.”

Cal blushed and looked off to the side, caught off guard. MacCready mentally kicked himself, this was the best conversation they had in days and he still found a way to mess this up.

“It was alright,” MacCready said, trying to keep the conversation going. “I didn’t actually go out until I was 16 though.”

“Why? Your parents too strict?” Cal chuckled.

“Well, I never knew my parents,” MacCready looked at Cal’s expression, turn from happy to concerned in a few moments. “No, no! I lived underground in a place called little Lamplight with a bunch of other kids. We had a policy, no adults allowed. You leave when you’re around 16, and that’s when I actually saw the rest of the world.”

“Oh god, that’s scary. How could a bunch of kids survive without help?”

Cal peered up from her food with a look of disbelief. Sure he got this from most of the people he told out in the wasteland, and he had gotten used to this being a part of his past that never came up in conversations. He never really saw Little Lamplight as a scary place until he was older. It wasn't until then when he saw that where they were living was a ticking time bomb waiting to happen. Living next to Supermutants, the constant threat of slavers, and very little contact with the outside world, the only reason Little lamplight was even safe was due to pure luck. But it usually made people laugh, so MacCready was happy to divulge this bit of information from his past to make Cal jus a bit happier.

“Well it was just like a colony you would find anywhere, we all pulled our own weight. Can you believe I was actually Mayor for a while?”

“You, the Mayor?” Cal asked in amusement and awe, “You were the Mayor? Really?”

“Yup, I was the Mayor.”

“Oh god, how- do you have an election?” She asked, trying to stifle her laughter.

“What? No!” MacCready was also laughing now, “No, no, I just beat up the previous Mayor.”

It was at this point Cal actually started laughing. MacCready had never seen her laugh and it was beautiful. 

“Alright, alright.” MacCready said trying to calm Cal down, “Being a mayor was serious business.”

“Ok,” Cal said, pausing her laughter.

“Ok, Mayor MacCready,” Cal instantly started laughing again which made MacCready laugh as well.

When they both stopped laughing, a smile was on both of their faces. MacCready looked as Cal smiled at him with the biggest smile he had ever seen her have.

“Must have been lonely, when you left,” Cal spoke softly.

“Yeah, it was a little bit. But, I had help,” He thought back to Elenore, even though he never accepted her help when he was younger he always knew who he could fall back on. And once Lucy came into the picture everything seemed so much easier when there was someone by your side.

“I mean, the road is a lonely place until you find someone to share it with,” Cal said in a quiet and slightly sultry tone.

“Yeah, I guess that’s why I feel so comfortable telling you this.” MacCready paused, his mouth suddenly dry, “I’m glad I have someone I can depend on now, and I’m going to do whatever I can to make sure it stays this way.”

“Me too,” Cal smiled in return.

They both shifted uncomfortably over the large display of affection that they had just exhibited. The air somehow seemed more clear than it was before but left MacCready’s heart thumping in his chest.

“We’ll leave in two days,” Cal said as she stood up.


	10. Steamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MacCready has some fun alone time in the showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has masturbation, you have been warned.

“MacCready” Cal called out as she piled her packed equipment in the corner of the room.

“Yeah?” MacCready responded, peeking his head inside the room.

“I'm gonna take a shower before we head off to Vault 81.”

It had been a couple of days and MacCready’s arm had already healed up quite nicely, thanks to Stimpaks speeding up the healing process. It was finally time for the two of them to get on the road again.

“Oh, that sounds like a good idea Boss,” MacCready drawled, “Might if I steal it from ya?”

Cal laughed a bit, “MacCready just come up and take a shower.”

MacCready wondered if he heard correctly, come up with her? That was a little bit suggestive. He blushed a bit and tried to hold back a startled cough, which drew her attention. He watched as she smiled and rolled her eyes, he definitely was forgetting something.

“MacCready, there are men and women’s showers, they are separated by a divider.” She laughed, “Did you not remember?”

“Right yeah,” MacCready laughed as he remembered the night Cal pulled him into the cold shower, he hadn't gone in there since then. He knew the place had warm water, it was just kind of intimidating to go up there again and not expect to pass out like last time.

“Bye MacCready!” Cal said as she made her way up the stairs.

It took a while to clear his head but the promise of a hot shower was just too much for him to put off any longer. No matter what discomfort he might have Cal said the showers in Vault 81 are communal and he wouldn't get any space and that was a discomfort Mac did not want to take. MacCready made his way up the stairs and into the changing room before the showers, it was at this point he heard the water running and the faint noises of his companion rustling around. MacCready stopped to listen to the sound of Cal moving around in the shower. 

Just the thought of Cal washing her naked body just a few feet away from him was enough to get his blood going straight to his dick. With the image of Cal showering fresh in his mind MacCready knew his boner wasn't going anywhere. What MacCready wouldn't give to curse at this moment because frick this was the most turned on he had been in a while. 

MacCready made his way into the men’s locker room and stripped his clothes, he looked down at his dick which was harder than it had been since, forever. He raced into the shower and turned the knob, a cascade of cold water hit his form and he yelped and shot away from the cold water.

“Are you ok?” he heard Cal yell from the other room.

MacCready looked down at his boner and sighed in frustration, of course, he was still hard. And she could easily hear him from the looks of it.

“Yeah,” he called out, “Yeah Cal I’m fine.”

“Okay.”

This was great, even if he didn't feel guilty for getting a hard-on for his companion who had already saved him and helped him, but she was also just down the hall and could hear everything. But the arousal that was building in his stomach was too much for him to take a cold shower and ignore it. Besides, it was healthy.

He held his hand out and tested the water, it had gotten much warmer and he carefully walked into the shower. The warm stream of water did nothing but urge on his member, just waiting for it to be touched. MacCready sighed as his hand trailed down his stomach to grasp his length by the base, the pressure made him groan which was quickly swallowed.

Once he started slowly pumping his hand up and down his shaft a rush of pent up euphoria made his legs almost buckle from the pleasure. He had hoped that his mind would be clear of fantasies but he couldn't help but imagine what Cal’s body looked like all silky and clean from this shower. MacCready remembered when he stitched up the cut on her sternum and remembered how soft and supple her boobs looked that day. He almost let out another groan as a squirt of precum was pumped out of his cock as he quickened his pace. He wasn't trying to last, he wanted this fantasy over and done with so he could get back to working with Cal in a professional manner. 

He quickened his pace imagining Cal’s lips all over his neck and mouth, her hands replacing his own and pumping him with her delicate hands. MacCready knew she would be more experienced than he was, Lucy, being his only partner, and wondered just how much she could teach him.

He was throbbing in his hand as he continued pumping his dick and imagining Cal’s cool blue eyes peering up at him as he thrust into her hot wet mouth. This thought alone was what sent MacCready over the edge, leaning his back against the cold tile and trying to labor his breathing. He stood there for what it seemed like forever, his eyes closed and his mind blank. He wiped his hands on his face and took a deep breath. 

What was that? Guilt rushed into MacCready’s mind as he tried to rationalize what he had just done. It wasn't like he was in love with this woman, it was just because he was in such close quarters with her. Yeah, that's why! MacCready ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his face, of course, it felt extremely good but it’s not something that he even thought was possible. And he didn't even think of Lucy!

MacCready now felt extremely guilty, Lucy. The love of his life was gone, it didn't seem right. Everything about Lucy, her curvy body, her short brown hair, her plush lips; everything about her was beautiful and sexy and made her the loveliest creature in the whole world. Cal was nothing like her. Cal was tall and sharp, her eyes were a cool blue, and her hair was a soft blonde. Lucy, she was kind and loving and the most wonderful woman he had ever met. Lucy didn't have an evil or vindictive bone in her body. And Cal? Cal was, well she was a bitch to put it sweetly. Her personality changed constantly and she was either a cool friend or an angry stranger. He shouldn't be having these feelings towards her.

MacCready took a deep breath and he began washing. Having warm water cascade over his frame soothed his muscles while his mind quaked in turmoil.


	11. Journey to Vault 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal and MacCready get a strange welcome to Vault 81.

“Jesus Christ what is wrong with me,” MacCready mumbled out.

The air was thick and humid as the sun shone above both of their heads. The Journey to Vault 81 would be a short one, and they would probably be there in about an hour or so. It was a short enough walk to get his body moving, but not too much where he would wear himself out after recovery. Plus the fact that they would be helping around a vault for the next week or so will be nice and easy, even if Cal had to pay for them to be there.

Cal took the lead and was walking ten paces in front of MacCready while he flanked the rear. It was their usual stance when walking together and provided a sense of privacy for the two to plan out their thoughts. For MacCready, being left alone with his thoughts was never a good thing and always seemed to cause him more trouble. Usually, his mind would be filled with the thought of the Capital wasteland but his head seemed to be filled with another thought. Now that he had one more thing to think about due to his little adventure in the shower he was stressing himself out.

“Ok it wasn't like she noticed or anything,” MacCready whispered under his breath as he thought back to their eventual meetup.

Cal had gotten out of the shower first, and walking out of the shower second left him blushing as soon as he made eye contact. Even though they were both fully clothed when they emerged he still couldn't help but feel like he was naked. When she smiled at him and told him they needed to go, that smile felt as if she had kicked the air right out of his chest. Her naked body pressed up against his in the shower was all he could think about at that moment. The thought of him jacking off to the thought of his Boss sucking him off left a pit of arousal and shame boiling in his stomach.

“Great,” he mumbled, “Just great.”

His mind used to be filled with only thoughts of Lucy. She was too gentle for the world and all he had now were memories. MacCready shook his head in frustration, almost two years since her death and Lucy felt like a distant memory in his eyes. Lucy was no longer fresh in his mind but felt like a memory of a memory, funny how that happens. Funny in a sad way where he can't remember what his wife’s voice sounded like. And now, he could only think about Cal’s ass swinging back and forth right in front of him. 

“Ok, what is wrong with me!?” MacCready mumbled in confusion.

“Everything ok back there?” Cal slowed her walk and turned her head to the side, causing MacCready to jump from the intrusion.

“Yup,” he gave a short response, hopefully, she wouldn't pry.

“Ok,” She sped up again, “But you’re getting checked out by the doc when we get there.”

“Alright,” MacCready smiled.

MacCready sighed and looked up at the sky, he was glad for Cal’s interruption and tried to focus on their surroundings. Not a single enemy or danger in sight as he scanned the horizon. It was times like these where MacCready could really see the difference between the Capital Wasteland and the Commonwealth. Sure the Capitol was his home, but there was a cleaner fleeing to the Commonwealth. The sky was bluer, there were more plants, and people seemed to actually be thriving here. Sure there were radiation storms, but that is better than a radiation cloud encapsulating the entire map back in the Capitol. Maybe there was life up here after all, with him and Duncan after he gets the cure. It seemed like a good place to build and settle down. 

MacCready looked up at the sun, enjoying the heat on his skin. The walk to Vault 81 seemed to take less time than he originally thought. It was a clear day outside and a straight shot to 81 made for an easy trip. Soon enough they were walking in the cave to the actual vault.

Walking into the cool dimly lit cave system that led to the vault sent a shiver up through MacCready’s spine. There was a distinct smell when it came to vaults that always made MacCready just a little bit nostalgic. There was a difference between living in a cave and living in a vault, he knew that, but there was a feeling that just couldn't be replicated anywhere else. For this reason, MacCready kinda enjoyed it every time he found one that was sort of habitable. As for the vault dwellers though, those prissy babies always seemed annoying to him. He watched as Cal began working the control system and connecting her Pipboy. 

“Alright McNamara,” Cal spoke into the com system, “I got some more fusion cores, let me in.”

“Callie? Oh thank god, it’s you,” a voice responded, “Just give me a minute.”

“Callie?” MacCready asked in an incredulous tone, “Is your full name Callie?”

“Yes, MacCready,” Cal said dismissively as she walked up the stairs to the vault door opening.

“Why didn't you tell me?” MacCready chuckled.

“Why don't you tell me your name, that’s obviously just your last name,” She waved him off with the flick of his wrist, “But that isn’t important right now something is wrong.”

“Whe- hey.”

“McNamara sounded relieved that I was here, she isn't like that. There has got to be something wrong,” Cal said fidgeting.

“Ok ok, but I'm not letting go of this,” MacCready paused, “Callie.”

With a sly smile from MacCready and Cal rolling her eyes they both stepped into Vault 81.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome! This is the longest fanfiction I have ever written so far, so words of encouragement are super helpful!


	12. Rats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Austin is sick

“It’s Austin!” The red-headed woman in the Vault 81 jumpsuit said right as they stepped through the threshold of the vault.

“What? What's wrong?” 

MacCready could hear the worry in Cal’s voice as the words left her mouth and the tightness in her brow. He stood back and took in the scene that was playing out before him. Of course, he could see that Cal cared for these people and they seemed to know a lot about her. Were they family? Because if they were it would make a lot of sense. Cal, being the cold loner who left the vault to better the wasteland... That seemed like a bit too similar for his tastes.

“He was bitten by a rat in the vault and he’s not waking up,” The woman said in a rushed tone, “Please Callie, go to the medical bay.”

“On it. Mac, stay by my side.” Cal looked back at MacCready before she rushed off to the elevator. 

“Woah hey what's going on?” MacCready spoke as Cal frantically pressed the button to the elevator.

“What? I don't know, that’s what we're here to find out.” Cal spoke not making eye contact with him.

“Wait, did you grow up here? Is this your home?” 

This question caught Cal’s attention and seemed to confuse her even more. Whatever was going on, she knew these people and she had some connection to them. And whoever this “Austin” was is definitely important to her. 

“What no,” Her answer didn't seem too convincing.

“No seriously are you a vault kid? And who is Austin?” MacCready asked as Cal sighed at the elevator finally opening. They both walked inside as the whirr of the machines took them deeper into the vault.

“I’m older than you MacCready, if anyone’s a kid it’s you.” 

“Woah hey I’m 22! That’s an accomplishment out here,” he responded defensively, “And you can’t be that much older than me, what are you like 25?”

This earned a hearty laugh from Cal as MacCready looked on in confusion. Older than twenty-five, she didn’t look that old? 

Cal looked at MacCready and smiled softly before saying, “Oh Mac, I’m older than that.” 

As if on cue the elevator dinged and opened up to the vault main room. The smell of stale air, bright lights, and cold metal gave the vault an unsettling ambiance. But there was no time for taking in the atmosphere as Cal trudged toward one of the hallways. 

“Well, who is Austin?” MacCready continued, now much more self-conscious than he was before. 

“Austin is a kid I met here the first time they let me in,” Cal said as she continued walking.

“He’s a cute kid.”

It was then they both made it to the medical bay to find three people fighting. 

“I can’t treat Bobby until I know what he is sick with.” The man said.

“Doctor, I heard the news. What’s wrong with Austin?” Cal barked out, “What can I do?”

“Oh Callie,” The woman spoke, “Please, go with Bobby. He will show you where he keeps his stash. There could be a cure somewhere in there.”

“Wait, hold up I’m confused, what is going on?” Cal asked.

“Austin was bitten by a rat in a closed-off section of our vault. There must be a cure to whatever the rats gave him in that part of the vault!”

“What makes you believe that?” MacCready interjected in the conversation.

“Because stranger, vaults run experiments. There must have been something they were running in order for that rat to do something like this to my boy.”

Cal shot MacCready as if she was telling him to shut his goddamn mouth. This whole situation was making McCready extremely uncomfortable. To his knowledge, he was the closest person to Cal, but now he had no idea what to think. He also didn't work as a charity case, McCready thought. If these people really did care about Cal they would be swimming in caps at the moment.

“Ok, Doctor,” Cal paused, “I’ll check out what's going on.”

Cal looked toward Bobby and motioned for him to go. As MacCready lifted himself off of the wall to follow Cal stopped as if she was forgetting something. 

“Dr. Forsythe, can you please give my companion here a full medical examination?” Cal said pointing at MacCready.

“Of course, I can get my assistant to look him over for me while I care for Austin.”

“What?” This was a shock, “Cal no, I’m coming with you I’m fine!”

“That’s an order MacCready,” Cal responded.

Before he could say another word Cal had already left the room.


	13. Doctor Consultation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MacCready finds that he doesn't know enough about his boss.

“Look Doc I’m fine.”

“Well, that’s not what your companion seems to think,” The doctor drawled out as he motioned for his assistant, “Now, this is Cynthia. She will be taking care of you today.”

A small woman stepped forward and greeted MacCready. She had a pleasant smile on her face and bright red hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. MacCready awkwardly acknowledged her as she motioned for him to sit down on one of the exam tables. MacCready wondered why he was doing this, why he was trusting these complete strangers while Cal wasn't here. But even that confused him, who was Cal? Or more importantly who was Callie? Maybe talking with the people here might shed some light on the woman he was traveling with and could do some good.

“So, what is your name?” The bubbly woman asked.

“Robert Joseph MacCready,” MacCready stated plainly.

“How old are you?”

“22.”

"And how long have you and Callie been intimate?" She paused looking up at him, "Have you experienced any problems or discomfort having sex?"

MacCready's eyes almost fell out of his skull at the unexpected question and as soon as he started to answer he started to cough violently.

"it- it's not like that! We're not- we don't. You know," McCready said in between coughs, "I don't have any probl-! Why do you need to ask that such a weird question?!"

"I got it, Robert," Cynthia said with a laugh, "It's just making sure you aren't passing on any STDs, but we will complete those tests when you have your bloodwork done. I just wanted to make sure Cal's physical health was safe too just in case we had to test her again."

McCready blushed from the conversation and tried to look away to cover it.

"Whatever," McCready forced out.

“And what brings you in for the day?” She smiled brightly waiting for his response.

MacCready took a long breath, It took a moment to recover from the previous topic but he was glad that the conversation changed quickly.

“Jeeze, I don't know. A couple of days ago I got into a pretty bad scuffle,” MacCready paused as the woman wrote in her notebook, “I- I got a broken arm, a concussion, and the flu from the burns on my body.”

“Oh no, that sounds terrible!” 

The woman sounded genuinely shocked. It was somewhat funny to see vault dwellers who have never been outside looked at his experiences in horror. MacCready chuckled a bit at her frightened face and shook his head a bit. Yeah, this place definitely wasn’t for his tastes.

“And you’ve been taking Stimpaks and Medx to speed up the healing process?”

“Yes.”

“Ok MacCready, I am going to do a full-body exam just to make sure you are healing properly from your injuries,” The woman smiled expectantly, “Could you take off your hat, coat, scarf, and shirt for me please?”

MacCready grumbled as he took off his hat and shrugged off his scarf and duster. It was best to get this over with, and if the boss was paying for him to get a checkup that was fine by him. First, the woman checked his outward injuries, his head, arm, and the burns he sustained. Mostly everything was healed and making a full recovery, even the burns. 

“I mean, you do have some lasting damage with your focus due to the concussion, but that will be fixed up in a day or two,” Cynthia said with a smile, "Callie took good care of you." 

MacCready laughed lightly, "Yeah you could say that."

Cal did take care of him, MacCready thought. She had been taking care of him this entire time, maybe she was less of a bitch than he thought she was. Cal may be a mystery to him but at least she was a mystery with a good heart, that was hard to find these days.

"Honestly she is probably the best thing to happen to our vault in years," Cynthia confessed, "It seems like a lot has been fixed now that she came into our lives. But I'm sure you already know that."

With this comment, MacCready's mind went straight back to Cal and how he barely knew anything about her. It wasn't that MacCready didn't pay attention, he was a sharpshooter, of course, he pays attention. But thinking back there wasn't a single time that Cal willfully offered up information about herself. Sure he knew her day to day preferences but this was different, he was her partner, he should know her better than anybody. She was still a mystery to him and that was never good in a companionship like they had together, it leads to too many unknown variables. And yet he is standing in front of a complete stranger who knows more than him. 

MacCready mentally chided himself when he thought back to all of the bad things he thought about her, she seemed like a genuinely kind person under her cold exterior and this was the first time he actually seemed to notice. Cynthia smiled and started to prep the blood work for MacCready. He shuddered at the thought of needles but knew it was necessary to make sure he was absolutely better.

"When did you meet Cal?" MacCready asked.

"Wow, umm," Cynthia paused as she started to disinfect his arm, "We met cal about five months ago. She helped us with a few things and just kept coming back. All she really asks for is a place to sleep, and the next morning she's gone." 

MacCready gasped as she plunged the needle in his arm.

That did sound like Cal, to his dismay. MacCready was never one for charity but Cal seemed like the exact opposite. Sure, she took money in payment for some of the quests they both did, but a lot of the time she didn't. At least they would be taken care of in this Vault if they didn't end up forking over their weight in caps for Cal’s mission.

“Alrighty, Robert!” Cynthia exclaimed as she readied the little test tubes of blood in her hand, “I will get these ready to see if you have anything wrong with you internally!”

Her cheerful expression was starting to get a little bit worn out as he gave a weak smile as a response.

“We only took a little bit of blood, so you are free to walk to the food court and get a meal! Just say Cynthia said it was for medical purposes!” And with that, she smiled and walked out of the door.

MacCready didn't know what to think about the situation he was in at the moment he was hungry and couldn't wait to get his meal, but he couldn't get the thought of Cal out of his mind. He couldn't take any more of the secrecy from his boss and had to get more information out of her. After this mission, he was going to get it. MacCready pulled on all of his belongings and readied himself to leave the room. But was stopped by a cacophony of blinking lights and beeping machines.

Walking over to the isolation room he saw a little boy, Austin. MacCready was taken aback by how small he was, how sick he looked. MacCready’s head started to spin as he thought of Duncan. That was exactly how he looked when he left him with Elenore and Doctor LI, his little body resting still as loud instruments strummed about him. He had no idea why he acted so nonchalantly as a little boy just like his own was seemingly dying right in front of him. MacCready looked away and brought his hand to his mouth, this was all getting to be too much for him. Austin, Duncan, Lucy, Cal. All of the questions and worries were thrumming through his head and heart so fast. 

MacCready sped out of the doctor's office and into the hall hoping to find some fresh air but was met with the still stale air of the vault, but the further he walked the more calm he felt. By the time he walked into an empty bathroom and slid his back to the floor to sit resting on the ground, he was met with a thought. 

If there is a cure for this, there must be a cure for Duncan in this place.

And as MacCready sat on the floor with his head in his hands he prayed for Cal to bring him a cure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome, they keep me going! <3


	14. Holotape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MacCready looks for answers but only gets more questions.

It had been hours since MacCready had seen Cal and he started to worry. There was only so much loitering he could do in a place like this without drawing attention, and it wasn’t just because of his beautiful blue eyes. No, the residents had all taken to be somewhat wary with his presence. He could tell that his gruff presence and somewhat confusing presence was a shock to all of the clean-cut folks. It's not like he hadn't been treated like this in the wasteland but the way MacCready saw it was different. Outside the vault, everyone is a paranoid freak; but every person treats everyone the same. It doesn't matter how long you've known the guy whose in your shop, you never let your guard down or let your affiliation earn too much trust. Vault dwellers, on the other hand, will treat you like crap but turn around and trust one of their own without a second thought. 

Everywhere he turned another person was side eying him like he would steal right in front of their faces, either that or piss on the floor, and it was getting to be kind of old for McCready. The meal at the cafeteria was shoved at him, the shopkeeper wouldn't touch his hands as he paid her, and when he requested to see if the hairstylist could give him a trim MacCready was met with the quietest haircut he ever had (although it was a good look). It wasn't until he was found by the Overseer, McNamara, that he actually started to have a real conversation.

“You must be MacCready,” McNamara stated as she stuck out her hand, “I’m the Overseer of Vault 81.”

MacCready reluctantly took the woman’s hand and shook it briefly, “We met.”

“Yes, of course, follow me.” The woman smiled as they walked side by side slowly through the vault.

Everything about the Overseer's appearance projected kindness her hands were soft, her figure was full, and her smile was sharp. She could be written off as an intimidating leader had MacCready not been drawn to her stern and icy eyes. As the Overseer walked MacCready sped up to match her pace, He didn't know why he was just following orders like this. He was never one to just follow and not cause trouble, Well, cause minimal trouble. But, Vault 81 seemed to be a special place for Cal and MacCready wasn’t about to mess that up for her.

“MacCready, I know Callie will be back soon,” the Overseer patted his back in a comforting manner, “let me show you to her room so you can get some rest.”

“No, I'm good,” MacCready said as he shrugged off McNamara’s touch, “I think I’ll wait outside the doctor’s office.”

“MacCready, Cal put her stuff in there before she headed off to the other vault. It’s just somewhere where you can drop off your belongings and rest,” McNamara paused, “Like your gun, it’s scaring some of my people.”

MacCready really didn't like the thought of leaving his weapons anywhere, and he wanted to be the first to actually see Cal when she got out. But the way the Overseer was looking at him didn't make him think that anything else was an option. Maybe it would be a good idea for MacCready to rest for a while and clear his still spinning head. 

“Lead the way,” MacCready said in a defeated tone as he adjusted the strap of his rifle and backpack.

It didn't take long for McNamara to lead MacCready to Cal’s room and unlock it for him and left with a smile that was cheerful but also left him nervous. As soon as MacCready entered the room the automatic doors shut behind him, not exactly the warmest welcome. He walked towards the doors again and as they opened he peeked his head out to see the Overseer walking down the opposite end of the hallway. At least he wasn't locked in, MacCready thought as he stepped back in Cal’s room.

“Vault dwellers, what a bunch of weirdos,” MacCready mumbled as he took inventory of the room.

It was a fairly plain room, not too decorated but not empty. MacCready walked further into the room and noted how spacious it was, whatever she did for the vault he was sure she earned this room. The more MacCready looked around the more he realized that this was Cal’s home base. If she didn't grow up here she definitely was coming back here regularly. They had been together for about three months but he had never even heard Cal mention that this was practically her home base. 

Cal was obviously here as MacCready judged from Cal's backpack being thrown haphazardly on the bed. It’s contents were purged and rifled through, he knew she had probably taken only what was necessary to improve her agility. After unpacking his stuff and placing it at the foot of the bed MacCready got to work organizing Cal’s bag again. There wasn't a method to her madness, her backpack was always hastily thrown together and proved to always be an annoyance when they traveled. MacCready scoffed as he examined the contents of her bag, most of it was useful and contained food, ammo, melee weapons, and other assorted guns. The problem came down to how much useless pieces of junk she would carry around. There were magazines, an assortment of wires and scrap metal, along with other unknown junk items; but the worst culprit of all was the holotapes.

MacCready actually groaned out loud when he saw just how many holotapes were buried at the bottom of Cal’s bag. There were at least twenty that MacCready could see and all looked as if they had gone through a deathclaw’s intestines, being at the bottom of the bag. As he picked them up, MacCready noted Cal's handwriting scrawled on their sides. Most of them were labeled with a person’s name, most likely a trophy from a quest she had taken before or during the time where they were together. It was hard for MacCready to not browse through the holotapes, it was one of the only connection's to Cal's personality that shone through. He could see on each of the holotapes a certain personality to them through her handwriting, and although he couldn't fully work out Cal's thought process in labeling and keeping holotapes he had to admit it was very... endearing. MacCready almost felt sorry for looking at them but it wasn't like he was listening to them, only looking.

There were a few that crossed his path that drew some interest, MacCready quickly located the games; “Zeta Invaders” and “Red Menace.” Aside from those, there weren't many holotapes that looked as if they could actually be interesting to actually listen too. The named ones were obviously from a mission they had finished, and the others were clips of audio passwords. It seemed as if MacCready was wasting his time snooping in his partner’s belongings until he was met with a blank holotape. 

MacCready picked up the holotape and examined it carefully, flipping it over multiple times only to find nothing written. There was a sort of significance that came with this holotape that made him stiffen with uncertainty. Every other holotape had a label no matter how insignificant, whether it be a holotape holding a password to a door Cal had opened months ago or a holotape with someone's recorded death, it was all labeled with Cal’s handwriting.

MacCready twirled the disk in his hand thinking about what he should do. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Cal’s terminal. Before he could even think about what he was doing MacCready had already placed the cartridge in and waited for it to play. 

A pause.

MacCready sighed with a mix of relief and disappointment, the tape was nothing more than a blank dud Cal had been keeping around. Maybe snooping around in her personal tapes wasn’t the best way to get information, especially if it was information she seemed to try to keep hidden. MacCready resigned to this fate as he reached for the tape before he heard the whirring sound of the terminal.

“Oops, haha. Keep those little fingers away... Ah, there we go. Just say it, right there, right there, go ahead. Ah, yay! Hi honey, listen…”

“I don't think Shaun and I need to tell you how great of a mother you are. But, we're going to anyway. You are kind, and loving, and funny, that's right, and patient. So patient, patience of a saint as your mother used to say.”

“Look, with Shaun and us all being home together it's been an amazing year but even so I know our best days are yet to come. There will be changes sure, things we'll need to adjust to. I'll rejoin the civilian workforce, you'll shake the dust off your law degree.”

“But everything we do no matter how hard, we do it for our family. Now say goodbye Shaun. Bye bye, say bye bye. Bye honey, we love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I promise the romance is coming soon, the truth just needs to come out. Comments are always encouraged! :)


	15. Out with it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal comes back with the cure for Austin, and MacCready picks a bad time to question Cal.

The quick-paced stomps on the steal floor pounded throughout Vault 81 in the dead of night. The click-click of her steal boots rung louder than the electronic whirr of the vault that lulled all of its inhabitants asleep. Everyone had been on edge since Cal had ventured into the unknown vault and left behind her strange companion.

MacCready, still sitting in shocked silence at what he had just heard, jumped into motion at Cal’s footsteps. Emerging almost instantly from Cal's apartment he was startled by just how disheveled she had looked. She seemed to be covered in a thick layer of dust and grime, and as she slowed down as she got to the entrance of the doctor's office MacCready caught a glimpse of all the cuts and gashes that littered her body and armor.

"THE CURE!" Cal gasped out, "I GOT IT, Doctor I got it!!!"

Almost in an instant the doors to the medical bay had flung open to receive her and ushered her inside.

The first emotion that MacCready felt was relief, relief to see Cal alive, but it was overrun by the glass vile that she clutched in her hand. It was almost as if that vile triggered a switch within MacCready, he needed to get Cal to give him the cure. MacCready ran after her, he didn't know if it was because he wanted to see if she was alright, if he wanted to confront her with the tape, or if he wanted the cure for himself. Judging by the quickness in his step it might have been a mix of all three because he was in the office almost immediately after she ran in. 

"Doctor Forsythe, the rats.." Cal spoke as she tried to catch her breath, "They were working on a cure-all. A medicine that could cure all disease, here take this!" 

Cal placed the vile of medicine into the doctor's hand and clasped it together.

“Thank you, Callie,” He said with a smile on his face and turned to his nurse and yelled, “Cynthia! Get Callie some medical attention.”

MacCready looked on as the doctor carried away the cure, a rage built up inside of him at his lack of haste. He turned his attention to Cal as she sat down as Cynthia guided her.

“Do you feel alright Callie?” the nurse said as she shone a flashlight into Cal’s eyes.

“I feel sick…” Cal spoke slowly, as if she couldn't think, “I was bit a few times, I might have what Austin has..”

“Oh god,” Cynthia looked over at the other medical staff that were crowded around Austin getting the cure and yelled, “We need to strip her and clean out her wounds! Get some antibiotics! NOW people!”

A wave of doctors and nurses swarmed Cal’s body as she laid there weak and helpless. This should have been a wakeup call for MacCready but all he could feel was rage at this moment. Cal’s words echoed in his mind as he processed what Cal had just done, she not only took the cure away from his son but gave it up herself.

"Is that the only one?" MacCready barked at Cal as she was being lifted onto the bed.

"MacCready?” Cal asked and tried to focus on his figure.

"Cal you're just going to give that away?!” At this point, MacCready was practically yelling at Cal, who had the medical team rushing around her.

“It’s for Austin,” Cal’s voice was weak but stern.

“Cal, you need it more than him?!” MacCready knew he was going too far at this point but he had to see this through.

At that moment MacCready could see a switch in Cal’s stance, moments ago she was slumped back in the bed with no strength, the next she had opened her eyes in a stern scowl aimed at him.  
"MacCready you have done enough! All you have done this entire mission is play with this kid's life, stop being so selfish and get the fuck out of my sight!” Cal yelled in a raspy tone.  
The doctors seemed to take notice of the situation that was happening in front of them and started trying to push MacCready out of the door.

MacCready scowled and took a step back, following both Cal and the doctor's orders. But decided against it. 

"No, Cal. We need to talk about this"

"Talk about what, MacCready? How I’m laying in this hospital bed and just risked my life to save a boy's life? How I literally did that a week ago when you were half dead and I saved your life?” Her yelling was getting raspier the more she yelled and quickly turned into a coughing fit.

It was at this point MacCready knew he was going too far and causing a scene. Not only that he became very aware of all of the eyes on him. The distinct chirp of the radio alerted his attention as one of the doctors decided to call security. He couldn't blame them at this point.

“No Goddamit Cal,” She seemed so small at this point and was regretting what had just been said.

“Then what is it, MacCready?” Cal coughed.

“We need to talk about Shaun,” Was the only thing that came out of MacCready’s mouth.

It was as if a switch broke in Cal's head, the intense scowl that clouded her face was switched with tears.

MacCready swallowed, shocked by the sight that he caused. Vault tec security came not a moment after Cal started bawling in the bed. A loud guttural crying that could only be considered pure sorrow slipping from her lips. MacCready knew the guards and doctors were screaming at him to leave but all he could hear were the horrible guttural moans of his partner. It seemed like a hazy dream as the guards forcefully grabbed his arms and removed him from the premises. 

Back in Cal’s room, all MacCready could hear was that crying knowing he had caused it. The sounds of her screams continued to fill his head as he laid down to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short one, but I hope this had enough dramatics in it for y'all! How will MacCready and Cal's partnership recover from this? Will it strengthen them and open up new avenues of change, or will their partnership be over?


	16. I'm Fired?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MacCready and Cal leave Vault 81 and get caught up in an argument. NSFW.

With the wind at their backs, MacCready and Cal set off to who knows where. An eerie silence spread across them since they had left vault 81. Cal had not talked to him since the fight in the medical bay, and by the way, she was still giving him the silent treatment, he knew this would last a while. The bright sun of the wasteland burned through the back of MacCready’s hat making him sweat. It was inevitable, MacCready thought as he adjusted his rifle strap. 

As soon as MacCready saw that he had made Cal cry he knew he had messed up. MacCready took pride in walking the line of morality, hell his job was to kill people for money, but there was nothing respectable in what he had done to his partner. It wasn't easy watching Cal struggle as she fought off the disease, it ate away at her for days before she had gained enough energy to move again. MacCready tried to apologize many times she was awake in that hospital bed but was always met with a cold silent stair. He understood her anger and resentment for him but still couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that hung over him. Now they were on the road still not talking.

MacCready would have thought of her lack of speech as childish if it weren't for the gravity of the situation. He still didn't have an exact answer as to who Shaun is but by the way the baby cooed on the holotape he knew the question was unwarranted. And if Shaun was her kid and the other man on the tape was the father, then he really had no business bringing up her history; especially if it hurt her that much. 

MacCready sighed as he watched Cal walk with fierce determination in front of him. They were now trudging through the demolished office buildings that littered the Commonwealth. MacCready still had no idea where they were headed and only followed as Cal marched on. The familiar scenery passed as a thought lit up through MacCready’s head.

He scratched the back of his neck as a sinking feeling washed over him, they were walking back to Goodneighbor.

“Hey, Cal?” MacCready called out to earn no response from her, “We heading to Goodneighbor?”

The silence continued between them, only this time a rush of awareness flooded MacCready’s mind. He slowed his step as he processed the information and opened his mouth in shock. Cal continued to walk in a defiant manner as if she would continue on without him.

“Cal,” MacCready called out, “Cal!” He yelled louder as he jogged up to meet her.

“What MacCready!” Cal barked back at him, causing them both to pause as they stood there staring.

“Are you firing me?” MacCready uttered the words quietly.

A sort of softness washed over Cal’s eyes as if she was pained to deliver the information.

“Yes,” a breeze swept between the two hitting their sweat-drenched bodies causing MacCready to shiver at the sudden cold that washed over his body.

“Cal, I’m sorry,” MacCready said as he tried to rationalize a reason for her to keep him with her.

“Stop MacCready, my mind is made up.”

The absolute bluntness of the situation caught a lump in MacCready’s throat as the actual gravity of his actions hit him like a baseball bat to the head. Defeated and frustrated, MacCready scowled at the floor there was nothing he could do in this situation in order to fix what had occurred. MacCready liked to be even, and if anything he had made Cal’s life infinitely worse than it was before.

“So you’re just gonna drop me off at Goodneighbor?” MacCready paused, too angry at himself to look Cal in the eye, “Just going to leave me at the Third Rail where you found me, and it didn't occur to you that I might want to know?”

“MacCready you have done nothing but hurt me.”

"That's bullsh-" MacCready paused.

Cal looked at him with determination just begging for him to challenge her statement. MacCready winced as the truth within Cal’s eyes shot through his heart. Guilt spread through his stomach as he looked into her cool blue eyes and watched as her scowl turned them into a fierce flame. The truth was that he had hurt Cal in one of her most vulnerable times, but he knew it wasn't all true and he knew he wasn't a blight on Cal's life. Cal’s look, instead of intimidating MacCready, only built up a pit of passion where the guilt was.

“I don't know what to say, Cal, I am sorry!” MacCready yelled with indignation as he scowled back at Cal.

Neither of them wavered in their stance as they stood looking at each other. MacCready could tell that Cal wouldn't back down, the look in her eyes said it all. He knew he did wrong but it wasn't something that warranted him being fired. No matter what, they were a great team and that was hard to come by out in the wasteland.

“I can't trust you MacCready!” Cal finally said breaking the silence.

“You've trusted me this whole time! Cal, I have done nothing but support us,” MacCready took a step forward, getting into Cal’s personal space. The heat of the air around them felt all too intense with how close they were.

“This is the first time I’ve messed up, dont fire me because of it!” MacCready continued.

Cal scoffed as she looked away, she was either backing down or masking her anger in the situation. This whole situation was beginning to be a little too much for him as the guilt inside him turned to anger. Sure he thought she could be his saving grace, but nothing was worth this anguish and turmoil. It was at this point MacCready violently reached into his pocket to pull the 250 caps she had hired him with.

“Here,” MacCready said as he threw the caps on the dirty street between them, “You want to fire me, go ahead. You don't like me? Money-back Guarantee.”

MacCready pulled his rifle from his back and began to walk past Cal as she stood in front of him staring at the caps. Before he could take a second step MacCready felt a pair of hands grip his duster’s lapels and push him into the wall beside them. Startled, MacCready took a second to realize exactly what happened until his dark blue eyes met her intense glare peering up at him. She wasn’t a gentile woman, MacCready knew that, but he still was surprised with her outburst as he felt the wind coming back to his lungs.

MacCready was more startled and confused other than scared at this moment, the anger still in his body kept his blood pumping and his head spinning at their close contact. Cal hadn't said a word the entire time she had pressed him up against the wall. Her intense unwavering eyes trained on his. MacCready stared back with the same intensity as they breathed in each other's breath. The air around them shifted into something hungrier as anger turned into arousal. Cal’s focus on his eyes faltered as her gaze focused on MacCready’s lips. He watched as Cal licked her lips and her eyes focused back to his.

Neither of them knew who initiated the kiss but it didn't matter. The kiss was not gentle, there were no soft lips pressed together with love and care for the other. The kiss was filled with passion, anger, arousal, and most of all frustration. This was not the type of kiss MacCready was used to, but that didn't stop him now. 

Irritated at his rifle that pressed in between them, he pulled the strap from around his head and continued their kiss. As soon as MacCready pulled Cal’s body closer to his body, his hands tracing her waist and kneading her ass earning a growl from Cal's mouth, he knew he was a goner. The kiss deepened as Cal pulled MacCready’s bottom lip in her mouth and sucked. MacCready could feel his boner pressing up against his pants as he thrust onto Cal’s leg.

“Fuck,” MacCready wined as he looked up at the sky, not even noticing the curse that slipped.

Before he could take in a breath he could feel Cal’s lips as they pressed against his neck, kissing and licking the exposed flesh. MacCready pressed his head against the brick wall as Cal continued to trace his body with her hands. MacCready was now fully erect and saw stars as Cal pressed into his body.

“God I need to be inside you,” MacCready grumbled as he pushed off the wall.

MacCready grabbed Cal and pushed her body into the wall as he pressed his hips into her ass. Cal moaned as MacCready tightened his grip on her hips and thrust. 

“MacCready. Now,” Cal demanded as she gripped the brick wall her face was pressed up against.

That was all MacCready needed before he pulled Cal’s body up against his as he breathed in the scent of her neck. Leaving kisses that sent shivers down her spine as he started undoing Cal’s buckle. 

You had to be quick in the wasteland, especially out in the open like they were, so MacCready got to work. As soon as MacCready pulled open Cal’s pants and moved his way to her pussy he could feel just how wet she was. Cal moaned and pushed into MacCready's touch as she writhed against the wall. Feeling Cal’s wet pussy in his hand and watching her pleasure herself with it sent pulses through MacCready’s cock. MacCready’s other hand found its way under her armor and cupped her breast. As cal rubbed her wet clit on MacCready’s hand he pinched and twisted her nipple. 

MacCready knew he couldn't last long, he hadn't had sex in months and now his dick was pressed up against Cal’s ass as he rubbed her pussy. If he didn't get inside of her soon he would cum in his pants like a teenager.

“Oh I’m close,” Cal panted as she continued to rub against MacCready’s hand.

As much as MacCready knew Cal was close, he needed to be inside her. Once MacCready pulled his hand away from Cal’s wet pussy he could hear the confused and frustrated groan coming from her mouth. But her disappointment quickly turned into a smile as MacCready grabbed the top of her pants and underwear pulling them down in one swift motion. Cal Pushed her ass towards MacCready and the sight of it made him moan. He scrambled to undo his belt and pants, freeing his boner. MacCready grasped Cal’s hip in one hand and his dick in the other, coating it in her slick fluids. Without hesitation, MacCready pushed in.

It was like heaven the way Cal’s pussy swallowed his whole cock with one thrust. This was worth it, this was everything he missed. Cal let out a deep moan as she felt MacCready’s full-length press inside her. The one thing MacCready knew was that he was not lacking in size. His length was just enough to pleasure without the pain, and he knew how to please. MacCready paused, enjoying the feeling of Cal’s warm slick pussy wrapped around him. He smiled lightly as Cal moved, irritated at the lack of movement, and hoping to get him started. 

You don’t have to tell me twice, MacCready thought as he began pushing in and out of her.

Cal moaned as MacCready set a steady pace, It already felt like too much. MacCready pressed his body against Cal’s and reached for her wet clit and began rubbing. As she started moaning a wave of arousal hit MacCready with full intensity as he quickened his pace.

He could feel Cal’s pussy tighten around him as he thrust his cock in and out of her. The feeling was too intense and MacCready could already feel his orgasm building up inside him. Cal’s moans continued to get louder with every thrust, her panting continuing to become more ragged and horse. MacCready pulled his free hand to Cal’s mouth to cover her loud screams of pleasure. 

As MacCready quickened his speed and continued to rub Cal’s clit he felt her groan and melt in his arms. Cal came hard around his cock as he continued to thrust deep inside her. Removing his hand from her clit MacCready grabbed Cal’s hip and chased his own orgasm. He was basically fucking Cal into the wall at this point, panting at her release. MacCready wasn’t far behind, and like a wave crashing over him, MacCready thrust one more time into Cal’s pussy cuming into her. 

It was probably one of the biggest orgasms of his life as he blinked away the stars in his eyes. He pressed his body up against Cal’s as they panted together. 

Cal shifted and MacCready slowly slipped out of her, both of them standing up as they pulled up their pants. There was quiet between them as they cleaned themselves up, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Instead, Cal smiled as she passed a water bottle in MacCready’s direction, watching as he greedily drank the refreshing liquid. He handed her back the water and watched her drink the water as she had watched him. There was something more tender in this action than Macready could think of, but before he could question where they stood now Cal picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. As she stood the sun shone behind her, illuminating her golden hair.

“Let's go, MacCready,” Cal said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some smut for y'all! I don't want any emotion wrapped up in their sex right now, they both have to earn each other's trust before that kind of relationship is formed. But now that they have had sex, will it be easier or harder for this partnership to go on?


	17. Brotherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump to a week after the last chapter. Cal is called to the Brotherhood airship, the Prydwen, while MacCready is left to think about what journey lies ahead.

The smell of smokey tension filled the air as MacCready took a long drag off of his cigarette and adjusted his cards. It wasn't very often MacCready would actually enjoy hanging around the Brotherhood boys. These tin cans always had a stick up their ass and a bad attitude that followed. There was nothing more uncomfortable than being in a room with a bunch of Brotherhood soldiers who couldn't take a joke. Poker sure wasn't his strong suit, but he sure wasn't going to pass down an opportunity to make a bit of caps. And with him being stuck alone with these Brotherhood boys there wasn't much else to do to pass the time. The one thing soldiers had was caps and time, and that was one thing he liked about them. With the angry faces of his opponents around him, he knew he had them beat.

“Read em and weep boys,” MacCready smiled as he leaned forward in his chair, placing his cards on the table in front of them, “Flush.” 

The men who sat around the table grumbled as they threw their cards out in front of them. MacCready chuckled heartily as he gathered the pile of caps in the center of the game. He wasn't good at poker, that was the truth. But was he good at cheating? By the looks of all the men’s faces, Yes. Although a quick survey of the mess hall revealed his winning streak was becoming a little bit more suspicious for the tables around them. 

He smiled as he placed all of the caps in his bag and stood up from his chair. He knew that if he didn't leave soon they would surely catch on to his ruse. So with another drag from his cigarette, MacCready left.

Being on Brotherhood ground made him uneasy. The Capital Wasteland was filled to the brim with the brooding soldiers that now surrounded him. He had nothing but unpleasant encounters with the faction, even if they gave clean water to the Capital Wasteland. He huffed at that thought as if the Brotherhood did anything for the Capitol that didn't benefit themselves. Hell, they didn't even do it themselves! The famed Lone Wanderer who did the heavy lifting was all but forgotten after their victory. He didn't know much about what exactly happened to Ele, but he did know she almost died. And that was enough to make him cringe with what they might do now with the next sacrificial lamb.

As MacCready stepped out into the cool night sky, he looked up at the flying metal ship that loomed above. He had no idea why Cal had taken him here or even why she had to go up alone. The dusty pink and orange sky that set as they came to the base turned into the pitch-black night it now was. Even the now fresh batch of caps in his pocket couldn't mask his annoyance with the situation. Whatever the Brotherhood wanted with Cal, MacCready didn't like it. 

MacCready leaned up against the wall and continued to smoke as he took in the sight above him, one could only imagine what Cal was doing up there. It was only a day ago Cal had gotten a message on her PipBoy telling her to come to the Prydwen. They honestly weren’t doing much, mostly killing off raiders and making their way towards Goodneighbor to meet up with some possible jobs. So when the Brotherhood called Cal seemed more than happy to have a definitive mission set for them. Now she was up top talking to the “Knight Master Elder” or whatever, and MacCready was down on the ground forced to wait for further instructions. The later it got the more MacCready wished for a nice cot to sleep in and to see that Cal was alright. 

Other than her not insisting MacCready should come up to the airship with her, his and Cal’s relationship had improved significantly since the day they had sex. She was much more comfortable around him, and even took to chatting happily as they walked. MacCready blushed and smiled at the thought of what happened that day, the passion of the situation was incredible. The sex they had was nothing but raw want, and that was something MacCready never had the pleasure of experiencing. He and Lucy loved each other very much. They were each other’s first everything, and MacCready’s heart sank as he compared the two of them. He hated to even think about how Cal had given him something that Lucy was never able to give him, the passion. 

MacCready smoked the last bit of his cigarette and threw it on the street below him, shaking the thoughts from his mind. It had been a week or two since they had had sex and it didn't seem like that they had would turn into something more. Sure the chemistry between them improved since they had sex, but that didn't mean they were going to do it on a regular basis or that they were in a relationship. Cal sure made it seem that way when they were together.

It was just sex, MacCready thought.

They both wanted it so they both did it and hopefully, they might do it again, but the reality is that they most likely just needed to burn off steam.

“MacCready,” a gruff voice called out beside him, pulling him from his thoughts.

MacCready turned to see a large man in a Brotherhood jumpsuit standing before him. As MacCready looked him up and down he noticed just how wound up and uptight these men were. The man’s tone read of one with disgust, but his body read of one with respect. MacCready longed for the harsh truths of the wasteland that were lost in the Brotherhood. There was nothing more irritating than a two-faced man, it left room for deceit. 

“Yeah?” MacCready asked in a lazy tone as he shifted his boot to extinguish his cigarette that was still smoldering on the ground.

“You have been requested by Knight Cal to report to board Prydwen,” He spoke in a harsh tone, “Follow to board the next vertibird, Mercenary.” 

The last word was filled with disgust. MacCready huffed with bemusement wondering if this Brotherhood baby knew that he was just a glorified mercenary with a metal shell. The tone of the man in front of him almost made him overlook the title before Cal’s name. Nothing about this situation made him happy, but MacCready bit his tongue. Cal a Brotherhood member? It just didn't seem real. He wasn't going to bring up the past with Cal again, not with what happened the last time. Even if last time ended in sex he wasn't so sure he would be as lucky the second time.

“Lead the way,” MacCready said as he pushed himself off the wall.

As MacCready followed behind the stiff military man he walked relaxed and confident. Sure the Brotherhood were not his allies, but if Cal was in their good graces he would be too. That confidence quickly waived as the vertibirds came into sight. Although he didn't show it, MacCready’s step faltered as the thought of the short flight up to the Pridwyn became a reality. It wasn't that MacCready had a fear of heights, it was more like a fear of flying. Years of his adolescence spent in a cave caused him to be wary of even tall skyscrapers let alone actually flying. 

“Speed up Mercenary,” The soldier said as he pulled himself in the large metal deathtrap.

“Yeah yeah blondie, I’m coming.” 

MacCready’s voice was soon drowned out from the kick in the vertibird, causing his duster to whip at his legs as he hopped into the carrier. The ride was definitely worse than MacCready could have imagined. As soon as they lifted off the ground the bird rocked and jerked in every direction. MacCready peered out the large window and graphically imagined himself falling from the height to his death. MacCready gripped his seat tighter and tore his vision away from the ground and to his occupants. Each of them stared at him in a bemused expression as they realized just how nervous the flight made him. Every one of the men seemed to share a look with one another as they chuckled in unison. 

The moment MacCready’s boots planted themselves on the deck of the Prydwen he wanted to get off. There was no way this giant metal ship could fly, and nobody could tell MacCready otherwise.

“I’ll take you to Knight Cal,” the Brotherhood soldier spoke as he walked in front of MacCready.

MacCready could only follow as the Brotherhood soldier walked the metal scaffolding that held the two of them. Whatever the Brotherhood wanted MacCready knew they only had their own interests at heart. The thought of Cal becoming the next sacrifice for the good of the Brotherhood killed him. A nervous chill ran up his spine as he took his first steps inside the Prydwen and prepared himself for the journey ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I needed to set up the rest of MacCready's Journey with Cal in this chapter. I have a beautiful story planned where you will see a lot more affection coming from MacCready in the future. But you need to earn it! 
> 
> Anyway, if there are some specific things you want to see within the story please mention it in the comments. I will most definitely try to fit what you want in this Fanfiction. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading. Please add a comment if you enjoyed and want to see more chapters! <3


End file.
